Protective instincts
by curse-of-the-cat
Summary: Sunstreaker has always been protective of Sideswipe, but now, he has a genuine reason to be. Can he dissuade Hot Rod from trying to make a move on Sideswipe, or will Hot Rod get his hands on Sideswipe anyway?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer - Transformers (c) Hasbro. Not. Mine.**_

_**/- -/**_

"I don't like him."

Sideswipe laughed as he followed Sunstreaker's glare. "Why don't you like him? He's interesting enough."

Sunstreaker didn't spare his twin a glance as he continued to glare at Hot Rod. "His paintjob is garish, he's entirely too arrogant, and he thinks he's Primus's gift to mechs."

Sideswipe snorted. "Remind you of anyone?" he asked, glancing sidelong at Sunstreaker.

"I am nothing like him!"

"Riiight, Sunny. "

"Don't call me that!"

Hot Rod looked over and smirked as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker bickered. He looked Sides up and down slowly before sneering at Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker scowled. "He needs to quit looking at you like that." he muttered to Sideswipe.

"Looking at me how?" Sideswipe asked, glancing over at Hot Rod.

"Like he's hungry, and he's just found dinner."

Sideswipe sighed. "Sunny, you do realize - "

"Don't call me that."

" - That I can take care of myself." Sides said, ignoring his twin's protest.

"Yes. It doesn't stop me from wanting to bash his face in every time he looks at you." Sunstreaker said, crossing his arms over his chassis.

Sides smiled. "Love you too. Now, comms duty is calling my name. Catch ya later?"

Sunstreaker shook his head. "I don't think so. I've got patrol."

"All right. Later." Sides stood and with a wave, threw his empty cube into the trash and headed out of the room.

Hot Rod watched Sideswipe leave, and walked over to where Sunstreaker was sitting. "Sunstreaker."

"Hot Rod." Sunstreaker didn't look up from his energon. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just your twin."

"Why?"

Hot Rod shrugged. "He's a hot peice of aft?"

"Is that all?"

Hot Rod shrugged again. Sunstreaker stood and pierced Hot Rod with a malevolent stare. "Go near my twin, and you had better pray to Primus that I don't find out about it. If I do, there is no force on this planet, or any other that will save you." he turned and started away.

"Why are you so protective of Sideswipe, anyway? What business is it of yours if I chase him?" Hot Rod asked from his seat.

Sunstreaker gave him a smile, and it was not pleasant. "It's my business. Because I will know. And you don't that. Trust me." With that, Sunstreaker turned, and walked out of the rec room and headed out on patrol, leaving Hot Rod sitting at the empty table.

_**/- -/**_

_**A/N - And there's the beginnig to my new story! Hopefully, it's a good start, and you guys like it. Read, review, and let me know how I did.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer – Transformers © Hasbro**_

_**/-/**_

Sideswipe allowed his head to fall back and his optics to close as he sat at the monitor. There was nothing happening that was worth taking note – unless you counted Hound trying to molest Mirage in the hall – and that was nothing new to begin with.

Needless to say, Sideswipe was _bored._ So when Hot Rod walked in, Sideswipe's optics snapped open as he felt Hot Rod stand over him. "Hey."

"Hey. You all right?" Hot Rod asked, a small smile tugging on his mouth.

Sideswipe didn't move, merely continued to look at Hot Rod upside down. "Yeah. I'm just bored, but that's easily fixed once I'm cut loose."

"How long until your shift is over?"

Sideswipe consulted his chronometer and groaned. "About four, maybe five hours. I agreed to cover Bluestreak's shift. He's come down with a virus, so he's confined to quarters until Ratch declares him clear."

Hot Rod nodded. "I've heard horror stories about Ratchet."

Sideswipe laughed. "Yeah, and I can pretty much guarantee that they're true, too."

"Including the one about him throwing wrenches at mechs who frag him off?" Hot Rod demanded. "That's true?"

Sideswipe burst out laughing at the horrified expression on Hot Rod's face. "Wanna feel the dents? My helm will never be the same." he said, rubbing the back of his helm absently.

Hot Rod shook his head. "Remind me to never frag him off."

"Don't hold your breath. If you get hurt, you'll either get a lecture, or something thrown at you. That's the way Ratchet rolls." Sideswipe said brightly. "Trust me, been there, done that, and have the dents in my head to prove it."

Hot Rode cracked a grin. "Is that why you and Sunstreaker perform Jet Judo?"

"Probably. That, and it's fun. We have to get our kicks somehow." Sideswipe said with a grin. "Besides, it's just plain funny to hear Starscream and his trine swear. I'm telling you, I've learned more swear words from them and Ratchet in the past two years than I have anywhere else."

Hot Rod laughed. "You sound so proud of that."

"I kind of am. It says something when my vocabulary consists of more swear words than anything." Sideswipe said with a small laugh.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing."

"Maybe not, but I can't bring myself to care one way or another." Sideswipe said. He tilted his head to the side as he looked at Hot Rod. "Why are you awake, by the way? I meant to ask, but I got sidetracked."

"I couldn't sleep. I'm still fairly new to the base, so I figured I'd explore." Hot Rod said with a small smile.

"And you found the comms room. Congrats. This place will be the bane of your existence." Sideswipe said with a grin.

"Well, I was aiming for the rec room." Hot Rod admitted. "I got turned around."

Sideswipe burst out laughing. "Not even kidding. Okay, to get to the rec room from here, go down that corridor, and hang a left. It'll take you straight to it."

Hot Rod nodded. "Thanks, Sideswipe."

Sideswipe shrugged. "No problem. Now go on, I can hear your tanks rumbling from here."

Hot Rod nodded and gave him a small salute, which was returned before he left. Sideswipe watched him go, and shook his head.

And here he'd thought comms duty was boring.

_**/-/**_

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get up. I've come down with something of a cold, and that tends to put a damper on anything I'm working on. So hopefully, the chapter isn't too bad. Read, review, and let me know what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer – Transformers © Hasbro**_

_**/-/**_

Sideswipe staggered down the hall to his quarters, half-dead on his feet. Pulling two shifts was torture, but two shifts of nothing but staring at an empty screen was nothing short of processor killing.

Sunstreaker met him halfway, going the other direction. He looked Sides up and down and sighed. "Sides, you look like crap."

"Lovely to see you too, Sunshine." Sideswipe said, not even stopping his trek to his room. Sunstreaker turned and fell into step beside him. "What do you want?"

Sunstreaker shrugged. "Heard you talked to Hot Rod."

"So?"

"Do you not remember our conversation earlier?"

Sides gave him a peeved glare. "No, I don't, actually. And before you jump to conclusions, he was looking for the rec room, got turned around and wound up in the comm room. I wasn't going to ignore the guy."

Sunstreaker fell silent as they reached the doors to their shared quarters. Sides nodded to Sunstreaker. "I'm going to bed now. If Prowl needs me, have him comm. me."

Sunstreaker nodded. "Fine. Have a good recharge."

Sideswipe gave him a grin, some of his humor showing despite his exhaustion. "I plan to."

Sunstreaker watched as Sideswipe disappeared into their quarters, then spun on his heel and stalked down the hall. As far as he was concerned, it was time to have a come-to-Primus talk with Hot Rod.

He didn't particularly care if it was an innocent conversation, that was _his _brother he was making a move on.

Hot Rod looked up from his energon as a shadow fell over him. "Ah, Sunstreaker. Have a seat?"

Sunstreaker slid into the offered seat. "I want you to stay away from Sideswipe."

Hot Rod smiled. "You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

"No."

Hot Rod considered Sunstreaker evenly. "You think to scare me off with a few tough words?"

"Again, no. I'll just turn you into scrap metal and then bunt you back to Cybertron where you belong. No words necessary." Sunstreaker said, leaning back in his seat. He offered Hot Rod a small smirk.

Hot Rod smiled back. "That's assuming you can beat me."

"I can." There was no arrogance, or boasting in Sunstreaker's tone.

Hot Rod continued to smile. "So instead of scaring me off with words, you intend to use your fists? Strangely fitting, if you ask me."

Sunstreaker shrugged, and pierced Hot Rod with a level look. "I'm not a particularly vocal mech. I prefer to let my fists do the talking for me."

"So why are we having this conversation?"

"Because I'm trying to show some semblance of civility." Sunstreaker said mildly. "Now then, I've said it once, and I'll say it one more time. Stay away from my brother."

"Why should I? As far as I'm aware, he's not in a relationship, so what's the big deal?"

Sunstreaker shrugged. "I don't trust you."

"You don't trust me?"

"No. You show up on base, and not even five minutes after being introduced to us, you immediately start following Sideswipe around like a love-struck idiot. Forgive me if I'm not inclined to let you anywhere near my brother." With that, Sunstreaker stood up, and with a nod to Hot Rod, left the table.

Hot Rod watched Sunstreaker go, considering his next move.

**_A/N - I'm alive! I actually hit something of a block about half-way through this chapter. Thank God for good music, otherwise this might have never gotten written. Here's to hoping that you like it. So read, review, and let me know one way or another! _**


End file.
